Lancer (Galehaut)
Moon Lancer was a player character in the ''Fate/Solar Shadow'' continuity of Nat19. He was a Heroic Spirit, and the Servant of David Durn in Giornico's Moon Festival Holy Grail War. He was portrayed by FrozenFrost. Personality "Cold" is the first word that would come to mind when people would describe Lancer as he is not only incredibly taciturn but uncaring of the concepts of love and honor, and is fully willing to do whatever he deems necessary to survive and win the Holy Grail War. Outside of that he is also incredibly blunt with others and will make it known when they have earned his ire or in rare cases respect. History In the past, Galehaut was "The Uncrowned King" and one of the biggest threats King Arthur ever faced, though he ultimately surrendered of his own free will for the chance to serve as a knight alongside Lancelot du Lac. Even as a Servant he regards his friend highly, to the point where he doesn't want the Grail for his own sake, but for the chance to give his friend a chance at a better life. Role in Plot Incomplete Relationships & Affiliations Imcomplete Abilities General * Evasion: When Lancer would roll a dexterity saving throw to take half damage from a spell or effect, he takes half damage on a failed save and no damage on a successful one. * Group Combatant: Enemies do not gain bonuses when flanking Lancer, and he does not suffer any penalties. * Lancer Servant: +6 AC. Movement speed is 40 ft. + (5ft. x dexterity modifier). * Multiattack (4 attacks): A Lancer servant initially has 2 attacks per round. It may have additional attacks based on HD. * Power Striker: Lancer may take a -10 penalty to any melee or thrown attack they make, to deal an additional 20 damage of the weapon's damage type on a successful hit. Servant Class & Personal Skills Magic Resistance (A Rank) : Negate none-divine spells of 9th-level or lower. Can cast Dispel Magic(9th Lv) with a melee/ranged attack. Has advantage on saving throws against all magical effects. Prana Burst - Blue Air (B Rank) : As a reaction, Lancer may add his proficiency modifier again to any strength (athletics) check or strength saving throw. Alternatively, when he attacks with a melee weapon he can deal an additional 15 (3d10) Force Damage. : As a bonus action, Lancer may conjure a whirlwind that is 30 feet wide, 50 feet tall made of shimmering blue mana. All grapple checks within it are immediately ended/separated, and everything within the space is affected as if by a 9th level Dispel Magic spell. This effect can also be launched along a 100 foot line. : Recharge (5-6) Eye of the Mind - True (B Rank) : A single attack action can affect any targets within reach as long as the wielder has proficiency in their weapon. Lancer is not affected by being blinded or deafened and doesn't have disadvantage fighting in the dark or against invisible enemies. Protection of Fairies (A Rank) : Lancer has an 80% chance of negating charm and compulsion effects when rolling saving throws against them, determined before the roll is made. While this does not protect against command seals, it does grant a +5 bonus when rolling to resist them. This skill also seems to grant him a passive resistance to abilities that passively affect his disposition, such as Moon Rider's Blessing skill, and has been confirmed to allow him to resist Command Seals. Noble Phantasms Endless Knight (C+++ Rank Anti-Unit) : "Honor is Not Within Combat" : Endless Knight is a Martial Weapon(Halberd). It is heavy, two-handed, has reach and deals 1d12+3 slashing damage. : Endless Knight is a weapon wielded by Lancer with great efficiency. It is mainly used as a weapon with not special qualities, but has a special move that involves calling its True Name. The technique is called "Unleashed Resolution". When used, Lancer begins making attack rolls against a target until he misses an attack. Once he misses or decides to stop he immediately rolls the damage of all of the successful hits. This occurs in a single action, meaning he can theoretically strike an infinite number of times in a 6 second period. : Because all of the attacks happen simultaneously, all of the attack rolls are considered the same attack and have the same bonuses that the first attack would have(even if they should only apply to a single attack roll). After it is used, this Noble Phantasm forces Lancer to make a DC 20 constitution saving throw or take a level of exhaustion. If he finishes the attack because he misses an attack he loses the ability to use it on that target again for 24 hours. Special Equipment * Knight Mail: Lancer's plate mail, which covers his body entirely and he never removes. Trivia * Galehaut's halberd was one of the weapons used by Gae-El during the first campaign, though it was only revealed later in the second campaign. Gallery Moon Lancer Size Ref.png|Moon Lancer Size Ref Size Ref - Moon Lancer Beach.png|Sandcastle Phantasm: Beach Archer Category:Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Player Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Fate/Solar Shadow Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Humans Category:Moon Festival Holy Grail War Category:Moon Festival Holy Grail War Servants Category:Servants Category:Lancer-class Servants